Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an energy conversion device, and more particularly to a photoelectric conversion device.
Description of Related Art
After many years of development in solar cell technology, the power conversion efficiency, the stability, and the performance indices of the solar cells are greatly improved. Currently, the solar cells developed in laboratory can reach a fairly high photoelectric conversion efficiency, but the manufacturing process of the high photoelectric conversion efficiency solar cells is highly complex and expensive, so that it is very difficult to achieve mass production. Therefore, lower cost in production and higher photoelectric conversion efficiency are the important topics in developing solar cells. In practice, the photoelectric conversion efficiency of the solar cells depends on the external quantum efficiency (EQE) and the light absorption. In addition, the light absorption is increased when the quantity of incident light, an important factor, is increased. The light absorption are enhanced via the design to increase the quantity of incident light to the inside elements, so as to increase the photoelectric conversion efficiency of the solar cells.